Various wallets and money clips are known to those of ordinary skill in the art for holding ones paper money, credit cards, license, and/or the like. Typically, such wallets include bi-fold and tri-fold wallets, and such money clips include two-arm pinch clips. Often, these wallets and money clips are embroidered, embossed, or adorned with various insignia on the outside thereof. As such, these wallets and money clips act as a fashion accessory. Problematically, the wallets can be bulky and cumbersome to use, while the money clips may inadequately secure ones valuables.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a money clip device that is streamlined, easy to use, and that adequately secures ones valuables. Preferably, this money clip device could be embroidered, embossed, or adorned with various insignia on the outside thereof and act as a fashion accessory, just as known wallets and money clips are and do.